A Heart's Desire
by lita4277
Summary: Dom's out. He's about to find what Two years of refusing to see her has done to his Queen. Set A/U. Dom/OC. Letty/ Leon. Vince/Mia. Roman/OC.
1. Chapter 1

I ONLY OWN TESS. SHORT START I KNOW.

Dom rolled his shoulders as the gate rolled open. Mia and the gang were already waiting for him. Mia slid into the passenger seat and Dom climbed in and they all took off with Dom in the lead. "So where's Tess? I didn't see her out there." Dom said. Mia sighed. " She stopped coming around two months after you went in. Then she left for a year. She's changed Dom. You'll see what I mean tonight." Dom's heart sank. He knew why she had stopped coming around, but he had no idea why she had left the state.

Tess stretched like a cat. She climbed into the shower and got ready for the races. Spiked six inch boots, skinny jeans and a low cut halter top that showed off the tattoo right over her heart. She fixed her hair into loose curls that went halfway down her back and slipped in her navel ring. She didn't bother with makeup. She never did anymore.

RACE NIGHT

Everyone was there by the time Dom and his crew pulled up. There were several cars he didn't recognize. He was making his way over to Hector when he heard it. He would know her laugh anywhere. He stopped dead in his tracks and turned towards it. Tess was sitting on a car and Mia was right. She had changed. Her hair was flaming red and she had at least two tattoos that he could see and two piercings. One in her navel and one in her tongue. Before he even realized it he was standing in front of her.

Tess felt her heart drop to her knees when she turned and Dom was standing there. She lifted her hand and shoved her hair off her shoulder and he fully saw both of her tattoos. The one over her heart said DTJ 9-13-11 and the one on her wrist said amor me mata. Dom spoke Spanish. He knew what that meant. Before either of them could react a large man walked up and wrapped his arms around Tess and lifted her off the car. She let out a shriek and another woman slapped the man on the head. By now Vince had walked over to see what was taking Dom so long.

As soon as Vince saw Tess and the look on Dom's face he started dragging Dom away. Dom's whole face turned red when he heard the sound of the guy slapping Tess's ass. It took Vince, Leon and Hector to drag Dom away. The races ended and of course the after party was held at Dom's. The party was well under way when she came in with her crew. The guy that lifted her off the car had his arm thrown over the shoulder of the woman that slapped him over the head. Letty was the first one to see her. She marched over to Tess and grabbed her arm and tried to drag her out of the house.

Tess grabbed Letty's arm and twisted it behind her back and once they passed the stairs Tess kicked her in the ass and Letty landed at Leon's feet. Leon helped her up and Letty went to lunge at Tess and the woman that came with her to the party stood next to her. Leon grabbed Letty around the waist and dragged her into the kitchen.

The party goers could feel the tension and started leaving. Tess sat down in an armchair with the man and the woman behind her. Mia turned off the music and Letty and Leon came back into the living room and they all sat down. Tess crossed her legs and gave Letty a death glare. "You think you would have learned your lesson from the first time." Letty glared at her. "What the fuck are you even doing here? You walked out on all of us Two years ago after Dom went in." The man behind Tess snorted. Tess sighed. " Rome. If you can't do this you can leave. " Tess said looking over her shoulder. He shook his head. Tess turned back to Letty. " Dom never told you did he?" She said as she sat back. Letty looked at Dom. "What is she talking about? What didn't you tell us?" Letty asked. "Oh I'll tell you. I'll tell you everything. About two months after Dom went in I went to see him. I had some news to share with him. Some very important news. So I get inside and finally make my way past the metal detectors to the guards. I give them Dom's name and mine and the tell me that I'm not on his list of approved visitors. Well I figure it must be some mistake so I ask them to check again. Same result. So I'm standing there in shock and I start getting these horrible pains in my stomach. The fact that he refused to see caused me to have a miscarriage right in the middle of a prison."

Tess stood up and walked out of the house with Rome and Blake following her. She thought she was strong enough to tell them everything in one night. She was wrong. She climbed in her car and peeled out, leaving Rome and Blake behind.


	2. Chapter 2

I ONLY OWN TESS. AFTER I PUBLISHED THE FIRST CHAPTER I REALIZED I NEVER PUT IN THE TRANSLATION FOR HER WRIST TATTOO. AMOR ME MATA TRANSLATES INTO LOVE KILLED ME.

Tess had only driven a few miles before she had to pull over. She was crying to hard to see. She fished her phone out of her pocket and dialed. "You know why I'm calling. Have it ready. I'm coming by now." She hung up and reached over and pulled tissues out of the glove box and dried her face and made her way to the house. He came to her window and handed her what she asked for. She handed him a wad of cash and took off. She pulled into the mall parking lot and took a huge hit. She leaned back into her seat and let the coke take hold. She knew she had fucked up and only one person could help her. He was the only one that knew about her drug use. She had started using again a few months ago. He told her a long time ago that if she ever slipped again, he would be there to help her. She started her car and made her way carefully to his house. She knocked on the door and wiped under her nose.

When he opened the door she stumbled forward and fell on him. He was not prepared for that and they both went tumbling to the floor. She rolled off of him and he sighed and got up. He leaned down and scooped her up off the floor and Joy came over and brushed her hair out of her face. Tess was completely out. He sighed. He knew she had been using again for a few months now. Joy took her boots off and dropped them by the door and closed it. "Take her to my room Johnny. Lay her on the bed. I'll change her into something more comfortable to sleep in. then I'll go get the detox drugs from the doctor again." Johnny made his way to Joy's room. "How long has she been using again?" Johnny laid her one the bed. "A few months I think. I wanted her to come to me. I didn't want to force detox on her." Johnny sat Tess up so Joy could take her shirt off and slip a tank top on. They pulled her jeans off and Joy left to go get the drugs. Johnny laid down next to Tess and pulled her close to him and drifted off to sleep. He knew they couldn't use the detox drugs on her until she woke up.

Tess woke up the next morning with Johnny wrapped around her. They had been dating for six months. He was the only one who knew everything she had been through. Now that Dom was out she knew she had a choice to make. The bedroom door opened and Joy walked in holding a needle. Tess tried to get up to run but Johnny's arms tightened around her, pinning her arms to her sides and Joy slipped the needle into her arm. Tess started thrashing as the detox drugs burned the coke from her system. Joy went and got a bucket and a bowl full of water and a washcloth. They had done this before with her and they knew what to expect. Now all they could do was wait.

ONE WEEK LATER

Rome and Blake were getting worried. They hadn't heard from Tess since last week. Tonight was the races and they hoped she would be there. They got ready and left. Dom was getting worried. He hadn't seen Tess in a week since she ran from his house. He knew she would be at the races tonight. He climbed in his car and they all took off.

RACES

Tess was nervous. Tonight she had decided to go to the races with Johnny. She knew how pissed this would make Dom, but she was beyond caring. He didn't stop to think how hurt she would be when he refused to see her for two years. She could feel it when they pulled up. Johnny slung his arm around her shoulders and squeezed lightly. She sent him a small smile. Suddenly Dom was in front of her trying to pull her from Johnny. Dom had one arm and Johnny had the other and they were pulling on her like she was a yo-yo. Suddenly Johnny gave one strong tug and Dom lost his grip. Everything seemed to go in slow motion. Tess went headfirst towards Johnny's car. Her head slammed onto the window, shattering the glass. She slumped to the ground, her head bleeding from three places. Johnny's crew pushed forward just as Dom's crew and Rome did. They forced them back and Johnny scooped Tess up and put her in the car and sped off.

He couldn't take her to the hospital. He pulled into a driveway and ran over and carried her into the doctor's house. The doctor got to work stitching her up. "She may or may not have a concussion. I won't know until she wakes up. May I ask how this happened?" He asked carefully stitching her up. "I don't pay you to ask questions. I pay you to patch people up. " The doctor nodded as he finished stitching her up. He reached into a drawer and pulled out smelling slats and waved them under her nose.

Tess jerked and sat up. She reached up and felt her head. "How many?" She asked. "Forty in two different places." The doctor said, pulling out a pen light and shining it in her eyes. "No concussion. Normally, I would give you something for the pain, but I know enough about you to know that's not a good idea. If you feel any pain take two Tylenol. " Tess nodded and she and Johnny left and made their way back to the races. They both had to race tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

I ONLY OWN TESS. BLAKE IS OWNED BY SOMEONE ELSE. THEY WERE KIND ENOUGH TO LET ME BORROW HER. I KNOW IT'S SHORT BUT IT SEEMED LIKE THE PERFECT PLACE TO STOP.

Tess knew she would win. She was Queen. Johnny won his as well. Instead of going to the party, Johnny told her he needed to talk to her. Tess followed him back to his house. They sat at the kitchen table. Johnny sighed heavily. "So what's going on? Did you finally realize that you're in love with Abbie?" Tess asked him. Johnny's mouth dropped open. "Oh come on. It was so obvious. I see the way you look at her when you think no one's watching. Thank god you finally realized it. I was afraid that you were three seconds away from crawling into her window and watching her sleep like that creepy guy in the movie about vampires your sister made us watch." Tess shuddered.

"You're not mad?"Johnny asked. "Nah. I'm just glad you're happy. So I'm going to go get my stuff and go." Tess started to get up. "Wait. I want to talk to you about something. I also want you to be happy. Don't you think it's time you tell Dom everything and give it another chance?" Tess looked at him with wide eyes. She let his advice sink in and knew he was right. " You're right. He does deserve to know everything. And to be fair, I do miss him." Tess admitted. "I knew your heart would always belong to him. Why do you think I never tried to sleep with you? That wouldn't have been fair to either of us." Tess stood up and walked over to Johnny and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm going to get my things and go. You go call Abbie and let her know I haven't killed you." Tess said over her shoulder while she walked away. She heard Johnny say " Oh shit." And she heard him talking on his cell phone.

Tess pulled into Dom's driveway about three hours later. It was around three am. She hoped he was still up. Tess went and got the spare key from under the mat and slipped in the house. "Dammit!" Tess thought. Everyone was sitting on the couch staring at her with knowing looks. Dom stood up and grabbed Tess's arm and dragged her upstairs. Everyone started laughing and went back to what they were doing.

THE NEXT MORNING

Tess was sore, but it was a good sore. She expected to be sore. That's what happens when you have sex four times in one night after not having sex for two years. She rolled up quietly and got up and slipped into the bathroom. Dom woke up a few minutes later to the feel of cool sheets. He slipped on his boxers and was walking to the door when the shower turned on. Dom smirked and slipped off his boxers. Looked like it was time to get clean.

KITCHEN

Everyone was sitting at the table eating breakfast. Dom and Tess walked downstairs. "Oh stop bitching. So we didn't have sex in the shower. You still got off." Whatever else Tess was about to say was cut off when she saw everyone in the kitchen. She shrugged and walked over and sat down. Dom walked over and picked her up out of the chair and sat down and lifted her up and put her in his lap. They watched as everyone got over the shock and soon they were all eating breakfast and telling stories. Dom smiled. Now everything was perfect. He had his family and his Queen. The only downside was now he owed Johnny. He doubted Tess would have given him another chance if it wasn't for him.


	4. Chapter 4

I ONLY OWN TESS. BLAKE IS OWNED BY SOMEONE ELSE. THEY WERE KIND ENOUGH TO LET ME BORROW HER. AND NO, THE STORY ISN'T FINISHED. I'M NOT DONE WITH THESE TWO YET.

SIX WEEKS LATER

Everything was going great with Tess and Dom. These past few days though, she had been pulling away. Dom was at the garage working on a car, waiting for Tess to show up. She still knew nothing about cars, but they had lunch together everyday. She was over an hour late. Dom washed the oil off his hands and pulled out his cell phone and called her. She didn't pick up. Rome came walking in. "You seen Tess today?" Dom asked him. Rome looked at him like he was the stupidest person he had ever met. "What's the date?" Rome asked him. Dom looked confused. "The thirteenth?" Dom said slowly. Rome hit him upside the head. "Of what?" He asked. Dom looked even more confused until he realized that it was September 13th. "Shit." Dom swore throwing down his rag and jumping in his car. A few minutes later, he slammed his car to a stop in front of her house. He didn't bother knocking.

Tess was sitting on the kitchen floor with a bottle of Jack Daniels. She looked up and Dom sat down next to her. She laid her head on his shoulder. "The first time I met Johnny was a few weeks after I lost the baby. I met him at the races. We hit it off right away. He's saved my life three times since then. A few days after I met him I was supposed to go meet him. I didn't show. He felt like something was off so he came here. He found me floating face down in the pool. I had gotten drunk and high and slipped and fell. I cracked my head open and rolled into the pool. He fished me out. The second time he saved my life, we were at his house. I went into the bathroom and did a bump of coke. Turned out to be a hot dose. He found me on the bathroom floor having a seizure. Got me to his doctor just in time. The last time was when I saw you at the races after you got out. I went to his house high and he gave me a detox drug. I had been using again for two weeks. That's why you didn't see me for two weeks after that." Tess took a long swig of Jack as Dom let everything she said sink in. He knew deep down it was his fault she had started using. If he had never left her off the visitor's list she wouldn't have lost the baby and started doing coke. He had no idea he had hurt her that badly. He was just trying to protect her.

He stood up and picked her up off the floor and carried her to the car. He knew where to take her to make her feel better. It always worked in the past so he decided to give it a try. He stopped and got her coffee to sober her up on the way. Tess fell asleep on the way. When she woke up they were at Disney Land. Dom had checked them into the hotel and was now taking her shopping for clothes. They were going to be there for a few days. They both needed to get away for a little while and just have some fun. They didn't need to worry about racing, about the store or the Garage. They just needed to be themselves. While Tess was trying on clothes, Dom was looking at jewelry. He had everything all planned out. All he needed was the ring. There was no way they were leaving without being engaged. Dom wanted to start his life with her. He was tired of waiting. If he hadn't been in prison, they would be married by now.


	5. Chapter 5

I ONLY OWN TESS. SORRY FOR THE LONG DELAY. I WAS HELLA SICK AND HAD TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL. I KNOW IT'S SHORT BUT I'M STILL GETTING OVER THE FLU.

Tess was sitting in a hairdresser's chair getting her hair dyed back to it's original color. She had no idea where Dom was. She had just finished and was walking out of the salon when she slammed into Dom. He looked panicked until he saw her face. "What's wrong?" She asked. Dom grabbed her arm and practically dragged her to the car. Tess looked over her shoulder. Two people were chasing them. She couldn't tell who they were. They climbed into the car and Dom peeled off. Somehow they ended up on a deserted road with motorcycles behind them. "Damnit." Tess growled. She climbed into the backseat and hit a hidden switch. The seat behind Dom slid down and Tess grabbed a shotgun. She flicked another switch and the roof opened. Tess stood up and took aim. She fired a warning shot. The bikes pulled back and soon Tess couldn't even see them anymore. She climbed back into the car and put the shotgun away and climbed back into the front seat. "So where we going?" She asked Dom. He smirked and sped off.

Dom pulled into the Disney land parking lot and they both climbed out. They spent the rest of the day just running around acting like kids. When the sun went down they watched the fireworks. Prince Charming came and stood next to them. Tess wasn't really paying attention to him. So it scared the shit out of her when he grabbed her and started spinning her around. She was just about to knee him in the gut when he reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring and spun her around to face Dom. Tess' heart went into overdrive when she saw that Dom was down on one knee. He took the ring from her hand and held it up. He didn't say anything. He didn't have to. He just held up the ring.

Tears streamed down Tess' face. She never thought this would happen again. She could tell Dom was starting to get nervous. They had been standing like this for a few minutes. Dom started to get up and Tess whispered " Yes." Dom fully stood up and slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her deeply. They finally made their way to the hotel room and didn't fall asleep until the sun came up.

6 HOURS LATER

Dom and Tess had woken up and showered and were almost back in L.A. They pulled into a gas station so they could fuel up. Tess walked down the street to grab some cold beers for when they got home. Dom was just putting the lid on his gas tank when Tess came back carrying a box of coronas. Dom took them from her and put them in the backseat. They drover to Dom's house and he carried the beer and their bags in. no one was home yet. They went in the kitchen and he put the beer away and she made a couple of sandwiches. She sat on his lap and was trying to get comfortable by wriggling around. Which led to Dom sitting her on the table and kissing her deeply. She had just taken off his shirt when everyone walked in. "NOT ON THE TABLE! WE ALL EAT THERE!" Vince yelled. Tess flipped him off. "You should see what we've done on the living room couch. And your bed. " Tess informed him. Vince turned a little green and Tess chuckled. "What is that?" Mia said grabbing Tess' left hand. "Prize from a bubble gum machine." Tess said as she sat down on Dom's lap, hiding her face in his neck to shield herself from Mia's reaction.


	6. Chapter 6

I ONLY OWN TESS. SORRY FOR THE LONG DELAY. I KNOW IT'S SHORT, BUT I THOUGHT ENDING IT WHERE I DID WAS PERFECT.

2 MONTHS LATER

Tess and Dom were tired of waiting. They decided to elope. Which is why everyone on the team including Tess's friends and Johnny and his girl were currently on Johnny's private jet on the way to Vegas. Tess was bouncing in her seat. She never thought this day would actually come. As the plane landed, Tess practically ran off it. She really didn't like flying. They climbed into the cars Johnny had waiting to take them to the hotel. In two short hours she was going to finally be Dom's wife.

TWO HOURS LATER.

Tess had never been more relaxed in her life. She had a massage that made her bones turn into jelly. Now she was waiting for her Que to walk down the aisle. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she grabbed it as she spun around. "Dammit Johnny! I could have broken your arm!" Johnny chuckled and held out his arm. Tess slipped her arm through his and he walked her down the aisle. No matter how hard Tess tried she couldn't focus on what the guy marrying them was saying. Not until she heard him say " And do you Tess, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish and obey from this day forward until death do you part?" Tess looked at the man like he had grown three heads and it just popped out. " Hell no." Everyone looked at her in shock except for Johnny. Dom looked crushed and Johnny was laughing. Dom turned to walk out but Tess grabbed his arm.

"Did you ever hear what he said of did you just hear my refusal?" Tess asked him. Dom turned around and Tess turned to the guy. "Repeat that last part for me again." She told him. "To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish and obey from this day forward until death do you part?" the man asked. Tess turned to Dom.

"Did you hear anything wrong with that? Like the part where he asked if I would obey you?" Tess asked him. Suddenly it clicked for everyone. No one could control Tess. It was no wonder when asked if she would obey anyone that her response would be hell no. "Okay, let's try this again without the obey part." Tess suggested. Dom nodded and stood beside her and ten minutes later they were married. And Dom was carrying her out of the chapel and everyone behind them was throwing rose petals. The happy couple spent the night in the honeymoon suite before heading back to LA with everyone. Just in time for Friday night races. Tess was racing a couple nameless people and Letty.

Dom was standing at Tess's window wishing her good luck at the starting line. Right before they all took off Tess looked at Dom and said the words she never thought she would say again. " I'm pregnant." She blew him a kiss and stomped on the gas, leaving Dom there in shock.


End file.
